sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Crikelita
Anatomy/Biology Types: * Crikelita Primeran Crikelita who suffer from a rare birth disorder. Nearly 2% of all Crikelita are Primeran. Primeran are physically, genetically, and mentally superior to all other Crikelita, towering over the other variants by 3 feet. However, they lack the genetic malleability Crikelita claim as their most significant trait. Their DNA pattern is locked as a result of the defect. The Oro Convent has since been able to alter this defect and open up the genome. Those outside of the Convent or their homeworld are sterile and often cannot receive help to cure the crippling form. Primeran are critically more susceptible to toxins and resilient to airborne pestilence. They also have pearly hues that shimmer. * Crikelita Archonixl Crikelita who evolved in environments with copious amounts of solar radiation before maturity and and have to overcome physical changes in metamorphosis. Their forms take on darker shades of morning blue and develop lead-based keratin plating to fend off radiation. Their natural exposure to lead has built a natural resistance to lead poisoning. However, their lifespan is shorter by 30 years than the average Crikelita. Usually, Archonixl have a shorter pair of arms. The reason for this evolution is unknown. * Crikelita Stterin Crikelita who evolved in cold climates. Stterin are pale pink and more bestial in body structure. Due to colder environments, they grow two layers of hair. The shorter hairs give the body a white appearance and trap in heat, while guard hairs are clear and prevent water from clinging to the bodies. Stterin have more apparent talons and a notable hunch at the base of the neck. They always have silver compound eyes, unless genetically modified before metamorphosis. * Crikelita Ravos Crikelita who survive in the most inhospitable environments. Ravos have become acclimated to such extreme lifestyles. These are the most common subspecies and are often physically frailer and have less physical definition. This subspecies is naturally inclined to tinker and rely on dexterity to achieve what their counterparts can do. Ravos often have duller versions of varying eye colors. Description: Modestly tall humanoids, Crikelita are notable for their extra pair of arms. Amber compound eyes are common for Crikelia (excluding Stterin), but they may have white, maroon, blue, pink, gold, and jade. Skin color varies by diet. 89% of the Crikelita population has varying levels of turquoise, while the other 11% is split among subspecies, high carnivore diets produce a purple undertone and herbivore diets give neon pink undertones. Crikelita are one of few races to have a protrusible jaw that emerges from a thin slit separating vertical lips. Diet: Omnivorous Males Average Height: 7' 6" Average Weight: 350 lbs Average Build: Mesomorph, between ectomorph and endomorph. They find it easier to build muscle and lose fat than ectomorphs and endomorphs respectively. Coloration: Due to different effects from diet and environment, there are few absolute colors. Primeran always have silky, pearly white skin. Over their pale pink skin, Stterin fur is bright white. Crikelita lack any skin patterns. Average Lifespan: 200 Earth years Female Average Height: 7' 6" Average Weight: 350 lbs Average Build: Mesomorph, between ectomorph and endomorph. They find it easier to build muscle and lose fat than ectomorphs and endomorphs respectively. Coloration: Due to different effects from diet and environment, there are few absolute colors. Primeran always have silky, pearly white skin. Over their pale pink skin, Stterin fur is bright white. Crikelita lack any skin patterns. Average Lifespan: 200 Earth years Extra: Crikelita have a malleable genetic code, making genetic alteration easier for their forms. Their fluid DNA structure allows for easy and more effective cloning of their tissue. Politics System: Oro Convent Values: Oro Convent Religion(s): Due to being culled every 20 years and with most of their history destroyed, the Crikelita hadn't maintained a solid religion, usually shifting between pantheons and monotheism. They have recently settled on the Oro Convent's religion, The Way. Settlements/Colonies: * Homeworld - Nyarla A planet of extreme environments from a high C0² concentration and a few holes in the Ozone Layer. Crikelita have tamed such environments and live mostly safe lives, the odd storm or calamity causing some deaths. Diplomacy: The Convent is viewed positively at the worst. They were initially a cattle race, so years of oppression are still fresh and not forgotten. However, the official status as a member race is what the Crikelita have focused on, and thus they didn't hold the past against the Convent, especially once they began to practice their traditions. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: 25 years ago, when they became a member race of the Oro Convent. Technology Military: N/A Civilian/Public: N/A Overview: All technology used by the Crikelita are also used by other members of the Convent. Racial Information Traditions: * Tamlanix - Ritualistic celebration of their freedom from slavery that is celebrated on the day the Grand Cleric dubbed them members. * Votnu'ul - A memorial service held on the holiday of the Cullings. The Crikelita turn off major lights and gather in large groups to sit quietly next to each other and hum their solemn tune to honor and remember those lost during their slavery. * Hai'phitkn - One of the only traditions to be preserved through the Convent's cullings. They gather for fourteen days to help neighbors and burn a number of pyres for each day nightly (Day 1 - 1 pyre, Day 2 - 2 pyres, etc.). At the end, there is a jovial party where most breeding happens. * Krosvig - While not a celebration, it is a simple practice. To be seen eating in public is a horrid offence and considered disgusting by their kind. This practice is treated as very personal and private. * All Convent traditions. Conflicts/Issues: Crikelita suffer from slight racism towards other cattle races. However, their main issue is their drug crisis. Crikelita Primeran are especially susceptible to this. There is also an abundance of Crikelita moving to other nations, mostly to flee the intensity of the Convent or to seek new thrills and experiment in ways the system wouldn't let them, leaving for reputations in crude science, soldiery, or espionage. Relevant History Since the Convent Civil War, the Crikelita have become members of the Oro Convent. With most of their history wiped or negligible due to the cullings and their primitive ways, joining the Convent caused them to skyrocket technologically and socially, even posing possible and reliable support troops for cloning due to their natural genetic flexibility, should such heresy ever be attempted. Category:Playable Race